Conventionally, many methods exist for transmitting data electronically from one location to another. When data is transmitted over wires, electrical connectors are required for enabling data transmission between transmission lines and/or electrical circuits. Most conventional electrical connectors include a male or plug component designed to mate with a female or receptacle component.
One particular method for transmitting data is differential signaling. In differential signaling, data is transmitted using a difference in voltage between signals transmitted on two or more lines. In differential signaling systems, the transmission of data is affected by the characteristic impedance of the transmission lines and any electrical connectors coupled to those transmission lines. Accordingly, characteristic impedance is an important consideration for any electrical connector used in differential signaling.